This invention relates to modified textile fibers and other modified substrates. The concept of preparing temperature adaptable textile substrates has been previously demonstrated and described by Vigo, et al in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,851,291 (issued Jul. 25, 1989), 4,871,615 (issued Oct. 3, 1989) and 4,908,238 (issued Mar. 13, 1990). However the inventions cited above exhibit certain limitations when the technology is applied in a high speed, commercial production environment which limitation include, but are not necessarily limited to:    a. No methodology is cited related to treating and curing substrates with the formulation in a high speed, commercial production environment.    b. Chemicals not suitable for broad commercial use were specified in the cited patents.    c. Occasional and unexplained “reaction reversal” causing the bound polymers and resins to return to a liquid form and drain from the fabrics.    d. Polyethylene glycol formulations containing inappropriate molecular weights resulted in inconsistent thermal performance.    e. Using the cited patents, treated materials were often stiff with a hand deemed to be unacceptable for their intended use.    f. Polymer add-on levels were often inconsistent resulting in unacceptable commercial performance and unnecessarily high chemical costs.    g. Drying and curing times and curing temperatures were not compatible with available textile plant processing equipment and hardware.    h. Inconsistent “cross-linking” of the formula to certain substrates resulted in unacceptably high scrap rates.    i. Under certain conditions, treated material was slippery, heavy and curled when wet and were unable to be processed on standard textile finishing plant equipment    j. Under certain conditions, formulation residue remained on treated fabrics giving the substrate an unacceptable wax-like or “greasy” feel.